yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Enter Manolo, Joaquin, and Maria/La Muerte and Xibalba make their wager
Here is how the three childhood friends appeared in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. As we dive into the story, we see the three children two boys named Manolo Sánchez and Joaquín Mondragon, and their lover, Maria Posada as they were having so much fun at the graveyard on the Day of the Dead. Joaquín Mondragon: No retreat. Manolo Sánchez: No surrender! Mary Beth: (narrating) On this festive, enchanted day... families bring food and offerings to the altars of their beloved. Sasha: (offscreen) It's like a hundred birthday parties. Mary Beth: (narrating) Yes, it is. And on this particular Day of the Dead after centuries of being banished... Xibalba had had enough. Now, we see two gods entering the Land of the Living as they landed on the church's roof. Xibalba: Really, my dear you have no idea how cold and vile the Land of the Forgotten has become. La Muerte: Just like your heart, Xibalba. Just like your heart. Xibalba: Why must I rule a bleak wasteland while you enjoy the endless fiesta in the Land of the Remembered? It's simply unfair. La Muerte: Xibalba! Xibalba: What? It's his time. More or less. La Muerte: Not today, my love. Xibalba: Come on, my dear. Trade lands with me. I beg you! La Muerte: You're so cute when you beg. Xibalba: I'm serious. I hate it down there. La Muerte: Hey. You're there because you cheated! You made your bed with that wager. You're not the man I fell in love with all those centuries ago. Xibalba: Let's not dwell in the past, mi amor. Anyway, I was thinking... How about another little wager? La Muerte: You think you can calm the flames of my anger with another bet? What exactly did you have in mind? Xibaba: Let's check out the menu for the evening. Look there, my love. Classic mortal dilemma. Two boys. Best friends, no less. We see two boys that are dueling with each other, Joaquín was wielding a toy sword as Manolo was wielding a guitar. Maria sitting on the gravestone of a dead person. La Muerte: In love with the same girl. Joaquín Mondragon: Fear not, Senorita. Your hero has arrived! Maria Posada: Is that so? Manolo Sánchez: How dare you interrupt a guitarrista? Joaquín Mondragon: The girl is mine. Manolo Sánchez: Never! She is mine. Maria Posada: I belong to no one. The boys: Whoooaaaa! Now back to the church's roof, the gods now knows who's going to win the hand of Maria. Xibaba: I believe we have our wager. Which boy will marry her? La Muerte: Very well. We will each choose one of these boys as our champion. Xibaba: (as both gods transformed into an elderly couple) Let's go wish them luck. Manolo Sánchez: Maria, weren't you grounded? Maria Posada: My father is overreacting. How was I supposed to know that chickens don't like baths? As on cue, a chicken came out from behind the gravestone as it "bawked" out some bubbles. Joaquín Mondragon: Don't worry. He knows a real man is protecting you tonight. Maria Posada: You're not even close. Joaquín Mondragon: But I have a mustache. Manolo Sánchez: Yeah, just like your grandma. As he said it, Manolo knocked the fake mustache off of Joaquín's face as he tried to put it back on. Male voice #1: (calling out) Maria! Male voice #2: (calling out) Manolo! Both Maria and Manolo knows that there dad was calling out to them. Maria and Manolo: I've got to go. With that said they left to check up on their dads leaving Joaquín all by himself. As Manolo head towards the grave of his deceased mother named Carmen Sánchez, he met up with his father named Carlos Sánchez, and his great grandmother named Anita Sánchez. Carlos Sánchez: Come, Mijo. Your mother would be so proud of you. Manolo Sánchez: You think she'll come back tonight? Anita Sánchez: Carmen is here. Carlos Sánchez: But it's more like... like a warm feeling you get when loved ones are with you. (as the undead souls appeared) All of these families have lost someone. But as long as we remember them... We can feel their presence with us for one night each year. Manolo Sánchez: I just thought I might see her one more time. (as he remembers her singing) She always smelled like flowers. I remember her singing. Anita Sánchez: She was a good woman, that one. Manolo Sánchez: I miss her so much. Carlos Sánchez: Just be still, and you can feel it. Your mother is here, along with all our ancestors. (as they appeared in spirit) As long as we remember them, they are with us. The moment we forget them, they are truly gone. Manolo Sánchez: I can feel them. La Muerte: (in her elderly disguise) Kind people, may I please have a bit of your bread? I am so hungry. Manolo Sánchez: (offering one to her) I'm sure mama would want you to have it. Right, Papa? (as he nodded) La Muerte: (in her elderly disguise) Thank you, My dear. In return, you have my blessing. May your heart be always pure and courageous. Carlos Sánchez: What do we say, Manolo? Manolo Sánchez: Thank you, Señora. Thank you. As for Joaquín, he was left at the grave of his deceased father named Captain Mondragon. Joaquín Mondragon: Ah, Manolo. Always giving away stuff for free. Right, Dad? Mary Beth: (narrating) Joaquín's father, Captain Mondragon, had passed away fighting the fearsome bandit known as Chakal. Joaquín Mondragon: (heard something coming from the grave) Huh? Who's in there? (as he pulled out a toy sword to defend himself) As Joaquín caught closer to the source of the noise, Xibalba (disguised as an elderly man) scared him. Xibalba: (in his elderly disguise) Young sir, may I please have some of your bread? I'm so hungry. Joaquín Mondragon: (tempting him with the bread) This bread is for my father. And it's delicious. Xibalba: (in his elderly disguise) Well, perhaps you would consider a trade? (revealing a medal) Joaquín Mondragon: An old medal? Please. (takes a bite) Xibalba: (in his elderly disguise) This is no ordinary medal, My boy. As long as you wear it, you cannot be hurt. (gives it to him) And it will give you immeasurable courage. Joaquín Mondragon: Really? Deal. (gives him the bread) Xibalba: (in his elderly disguise) But keep it hidden. There is a bandit king who would stop at nothing to get it back. Joaquín Mondragon: Bandit king? You mean Chakal? (notices that he's gone) Where did he go? Xibalba: (as he's on the roof of the church) So, then, if my boy marries the girl... I will finally rule the Land of the Remembered. La Muerte: And if my boy marries the girl, you will... (as she stroke Xibalba's beard) You will stop interfering with the affairs of man! Xibalba: What? I can't do that! Come on. It's the only fun I ever get! La Muerte: Then the bet is off. Xibalba: Very well, My dear. By the ancient rules... (as they shook on it) The wager is set. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225